Les colères de Pelote
by Akarisnape
Summary: suite de la honte! un pope en colère, des rumeurs,... shionXdohko attention scène explicite!


Baella, discuter avec toi me donne vraiment des idées…XD

C'est OS est la séquelle de 'La honte !' Mais ce n'est pas obligé de lire La honte pour lire les colères de Pelote.

**Note : les homophobes du vent ! ****Attention scène osée ! Les petits déguerpissaient**** vous allez prendre peur ! MOUHAHAHA**

***\0/* Les colères de 'Pelote' *\0/***

**.o. Incipit .o.**

Shiryu soupira, depuis plusieurs heures il écoutait son maître se plaindre du grand pope…D'habitude il aimait prendre le thé avec le vieillard-pas-si-vieux-que-ça…Mais là…

« Mais je comprend paaaaas ! C'est depuis que je suis revenu qu'il m'éviteuuuh ! Il est exécrable avec tout le monde !»

En même temps…

« Et puis il me fait des yeux langoureux pour ensuite discuter tranquillement avec Athéna, et il refuse que je lui parle, que je le touche,…que…QUE JE DORME AVEC LUIIII ! »

…Il le méritait. Tout le monde avait eu échos du retour de Dohko. Le pope se faisait discrètement surnommé 'pelote' maintenant et l'histoire c'était transformé avec le téléphone arabe en rumeur abracadabrante, mais Shiryu savait la vraie histoire, plus particulièrement du fait que son maître la lui racontait depuis trois heures.

« Et puis t'as vu le jean taille basse qu'il a mit ! C'est un appel au viol avec son mignon box… ! »

« Chevalier de la balance ? » C'était un garde qui venait d'entrer dans le temple.

« Oui que se passe t-il ? »

« Votre présence est requise au treizième temple. Réunion d'urgence des Ors. »

Le chevalier fila dans sa salle de bain pour rapidement se laver…il était encore en pyjama et son Shion n'appréciait pas trop de le voir sale. Le messager repartit.

La balance ressortit rapidement et revêtit son armure toute dorée, Mû et Deathmask qui venaient d'arriver aux abords de son temple l'attendirent. L'agneau jeta un regard mauvais à l'amant de son presque papa. C'était de sa faute si depuis une semaine le grand bélier était méchant avec tout le monde ! Lui-même s'était fait engueulé ! C'était dire !

**.o. Péripéties .o.**

….

Shiryu sortit du temple de son maître peut de temps après. Le garde était dehors et discutait avec une servante.

« Tu sais pas ce que j'ai entendu ! Apparemment 'Pelote' serait enceint ! C'est pour ça qu'il est en colère ! »

« Attend ! Mais le pope est un mec ! » S'exclama le garde.

Shiryu préféra s'éloignait de la discussion. Le pope était un homme, impossible donc qu'il puisse mettre au monde des enfants. Shiryu s'arrêta brusquement.

_Mais Shion est avant tout atlante ! C'est comme les extra-terrestres ! On ne sait que peu de chose d'eux ! Si ça se trouve c'est pour ça qu'il a de brusques poussés de colère ! Comme une femme enceinte !_

…

Dohko, Deathmask et Mû arrivèrent finalement dans la salle du trône. Ouvrant les portes d'ors, Deathmask remarqua immédiatement le rictus malsain sur le visage du représentant d'Athéna quand celui-ci vit son amant. Saori n'était pas là –une histoire de shopping et de nouvelle collection-, le pope était donc assis de manière nonchalante sur le trône. La robe noire (qui faisait plus office de manteau pour le moment) du pope était laissé entièrement ouverte permettant à tous de voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Dohko fixa intensément le pantalon en cuir qui moulait parfaitement les jambes interminable de l'atlante. Il ne s'attarda pas, préférant monter vers le débardeur noir qui laissait presque voir le nombril du maître du sanctuaire. Des chaines entouraient le cou et les hanches du seigneur. Les autres ors étaient en rang d'oignon par ordre de maison et parfaitement tendus devant le mec qui pouvait les écraser d'un éternuement. Quand les derniers arrivants se placèrent enfin, Shion pris la parole d'une voix étonnement douce.

_Trop douce pour être suspecte._ Pensa Mû.

« On attendait plus que vous, Deathmask, Mu… » Shion se tourna en plissant les yeux vers le tigre et sa voix pris une sonorité plus vicieuse et grave. « Mon petit champignon. »

Pendant que Dohko avalait de travers sa salive, Aphrodite étouffa un ricanement. Il avait des trucs à raconter à Misty.

…

Harassés, les ors sortaient du temple popal. Kanon qui attendait dehors rattrapa son jumeau qui s'effondrait sur place. Il aurait pu assister à la réunion, étant reconnu comme un chevalier d'or mais étant le 'second' de l'armure des gémeaux il n'était pas obligé de venir…et il était bien content de ça depuis que Shion refaisait sa crise d'adolescence !

« Waaa Kanon c'était affreux ! J'ai trop l'impression de me revoir moi quand j'étais en bipolarisation ! Un coup il fait son gentil, la seconde d'après il t'assassine ! »

Mû en profita pour exploser : « Tout ça c'est ta faute Dohko ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait ! »

A cette annonce, la température baissa de vingt degrés d'un coup. Mécontent, Camus assena le porteur d'arme : « eh bien va le voir et demande lui pardon ! » C'était lui et Milo qui avait le plus pris aujourd'hui. Soit disant qu'ils n'en branlaient pas une et ne se faisaient que des mamours. Même pas vrai d'abord ! Qui était le con qui avait déposé une plainte pour tapage nocturne ! Foi d'espion, Camus le trouverait et le réduirait en charpie !

Traumatisé, Aldébarran secoua comme un prunier le plus vieux : « Ouais ! Par pitié va le voir et fais quelque chose ! Parle lui, rampe, soumet toi ! Fais-toi fouetter ! Un truc ! Quelque chose pour le calmer ! »

S'inclinant Dohko retourna vers le nouvel Enfer personnifié du sanctuaire.

…

Aphrodite avait vite fait de retrouver son ami des cancans aux arènes. S'asseyant à côté, il parla assez fort pour que quelques personnes aux alentour puisse entendre…et alimenter ainsi les ragots.

« Tu devineras jamais ! »

« C'est en rapport avec la soudaine réunion des ors ? J'ai vu passé Deathmask, il avait l'air mécontent. »

« Ouais, il a pour mission d'aller faire du babysitting… » Devant l'air interrogatif de Misty, il reprit : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, la vie d'enfant n'est pas en danger, il doit juste rejoindre et accompagner Saori à faire les magasins et à être son servant. » Misty pouffa à cette annonce.

« Je suis le seul à ne pas avoir reçu de mission bizarre, je dois juste préparer un bouquet de rose pour demain donc j'ai le temps. J'en profite pour te dire ce que j'ai appris… » Voyant l'intérêt s'allumer dans l'œil de l'autre il continua : « Le surnom que Shion donne à Dohko…C'est mon petit champignon ! »

Le jeune chevalier explosa de rire et entre deux hoquet demanda : « ca voudrait dire,…que Dohko en a une petite en forme de champignon ? »

Heureux, les deux hommes virent des ombres se faufilaient…des servantes certainement qui étaient venu mater les chevaliers en pleins entrainement…ils avaient hâte de voir ce que le téléphone arabe allait bien donner comme résultat.

…

Dohko entra craintivement et le plus discrètement possible dans la salle du trône. Shion était encore la en train de faire de l'air avec un éventail noir. Un garde agenouillé devant lui attendait.

« Tu remettras ses deux lettres bien en évidence dans la cuisine du temple du scorpion. »

« Mais seigneur Shion, elles sont pour le chevalier du Verseau ! »

« Tu discutes mes ordres ? » Susurra le pope. « File ! »

Ne demandant pas son reste, le garde s'en alla plus vite qu'un guépard.

« Euh Shion… » Dohko se fit tout petit sous le regard dur de l'atlante.

« Un peu de respect pour ton pope ! »

Se ramassant un peu plus sur lui-même, le tigre alla s'agenouiller en bas du petit escalier.

« Pardon pour mon irrespect mon seigneur. » Un frisson de plaisir traversa l'échine de l'ancien Ariès.

« Je ne sais de quoi vous me tenez rigueur depuis une semaine mais je tiens à me faire pardonner de toutes les façons que vous le désirez. »

« Tu serais près à tout pour calmer ma colère ? Vraiment ? » Shion se lécha instinctivement les lèvres.

« Oui tout ce que sa majesté désire, je le ferais. » Dohko releva la tête plantant ses yeux dans ceux de l'atlante. Un rictus éclaira le visage impérial.

« Approche. » Surpris, le félin fit tout de même ce que désirait son amant et se posta devant celui-ci. Décroisant les jambes, Shion leva sa main pour la poser sur la tête de son amant, caressant la douce chevelure du chinois. Brusquement, il appuya dessus, déséquilibrant l'autre qui se retrouva de nouveau à genou mais la tête contre le ventre de son aimé. L'atlante entoura celle-ci de ses bras, la cajolant. Dohko soupira, si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas touché, c'était une torture !

« Je déteste… » Murmura Shion.

« Mmm ? De quoi… » Ronronna Dohko, satisfait de retrouver la douceur chez son soumis. Mais Shion tira sur les poils crâniens du tigre, le forçant dans un glapissement de douleur à dévoiler sa gorge.

« Je déteste ce stupide surnom. » Feula Shion. « Que tu oses en plus le prononcer devant les autres ! Devant Aphrodite ! L'homme qui cancane plus vite que son ombre ! Je suis le pope ! Que doivent penser les inférieurs ! Hein dis-le ! Ô mais j'oubliais que les cancans ne t'intéressait pas ! Et bien tu devrais un peu ! Mon nouveau surnom c'est Pelote ! Ridicule ! Je ne suis pas un mouton qui fabrique de la laine ! Tu dois payer pour ta bêtise !»

« Shion ! » Hurla Dohko. Des larmes aux coins des yeux d'avoir osé porter préjudice à son aimé, le tigre embrassa désespérément le pope dans une veine tentative d'excuse. Voyant que celui-ci refusait d'ouvrir la bouche, il recula sa tête, le grand bélier le regardant toujours avec ses yeux revolver. Pour ne pas voir la colère dans les yeux de Shion, il reposa sa tête contre son bas ventre.

« Que dois-je faire ? » Fit Dohko dans un gémissement étouffé. Pour toute réponse, le pope écarta un peu les jambes. La balance hoqueta.

« Ici ? Mais… ! » Alors qu'il allait refuser, il reçu une tape sur la tête qui le fit grimacer. Tout le monde pourrait les voir mais tant que Shion lui pardonnerait il ferait tout ce qu'il désirera.

Il embrassa doucement la peau du ventre qu'il pouvait voir, remontant doucement le débardeur pour atteindre le nombril et le lécher sensuellement. Il vit passer devant lui une main du pope qui s'agita en bas pour ouvrir le bouton et la fermeture éclair du pantalon de cuir. L'autre main appuyant douloureusement sur le crane du vieux maitre pour le forcer à descendre plus bas.

Et Dohko constata que le pope ne portait pas de boxer. Il ne lui vint pas à l'idée que Shion avait tout planifié.

Le pope voulait qu'il s'occupe de lui, il le ferrait. Ecartant un peu les pans de cuir pour aider le désir du maître à sortir il le lapa tendrement pour l'aider à grandir. Shion soupira de contentement et caressa les cheveux de Dohko. Soudainement le tigre jeta ses griffes dans le pantalon de l'homme et engloba les testicules pour les masser. Fasciné, le félin regarda l'atlante cambrer le dos et lever la tête au ciel, gémissant bruyamment. « Mmmui Dohko ! »

Il retourna au désir du pope, continuant de palper les fruits, il lécha sur toute la longueur la branche promise écoutant en même temps le chant mélodieux de l'oiseau entre ses griffes.

Il engloba totalement le rameau et c'est quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir joué de différentes vitesses sur le branchage malmené qu'il recueillit révérencieusement entre ses lèvres la sève tant attendue.

Il releva la tête pour regarder Shion reprendre laborieusement son souffle. Si longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient fait, le tigre avait vraiment hâte de posséder à nouveau ce corps. Shion était enfin rassuré et calmé, ils allaient pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Il se releva un peu, posant ses lèvres dans le cou de l'atlante et passant ses mains sous le tissu pour atteindre les deux boutons de fleur rosée de l'atlante.

Mais Shion le repoussa pour le faire de nouveau asseoir devant lui. Approchant son visage, il murmura contre le museau des paroles qui glacèrent le félin :

« A partir de maintenant et ce pendant deux semaines, Dohko chevalier d'or de la balance, vous serez mon esclave et soumis. Ordre du pope!"

Les rôles étaient inversés, le tigre était devenu proie, l'agneau se transformant en chasseur.

O et puis…Si cela servirait à apaiser la colère de Pelote…

…

**.o. Epilogue .o.**

Camus revenait avec son compagnon de sa mission en Asgard, être loin du sanctuaire pendant une semaine leur avait quand même fait du bien. Et Camus avait pu réchauffer à sa guise son petit frileux. Personne n'était venu se plaindre ! Na ! Et pour bien faire chier Shion, ils avaient décidé de venir faire leur rapport que le lendemain. De plus ils ne s'étaient annoncer à personne comme ça Hyoga ne viendrait pas les enquiquiner pendant leur jeux. Il adorait son presque fils mais des fois il le trouvait trop pot de colle.

Milo était sur le toit en train de se dorée la pilule, Camus se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer des encas et des boissons. Son Milo en avait bien besoin avant d'affronter le pope.

Remarquant deux lettres, il s'en saisit. Son Milo n'avait rien à lui caché. Constatant qu'elles lui étaient destinés il ouvrit la première. Sur la feuille, le tampon 'photocopie de plainte' était apposé en haut de la feuille.

_Moi, Shura du Capricorne porte plainte à l'encontre de Camus du Verseau et Milo du scorpion._

_Est retenu contre eux un fait de tapage nocturne et diurne ainsi qu'un délit de mise en danger du sanctuaire pour absence de chevalier dans le temple du scorpion la nuit._

_Les faits sont que le chevalier du Scorpion retrouve pendant la nuit et parfois même le jour le chevalier du Verseau dans le onzième temple zodiacale._

_Les deux chevaliers s'adonnent alors à des actes honteux pour la chevalerie, plusieurs servantes sont venues se plaindre à mon encontre du bruit qu'ils faisaient. […]_

A…c'était ça…Shura ne faisait que mettre en avant les plaintes des servantes…Il voyait très bien de quelles servantes le chevalier du capricorne faisait référence. Quelques vieilles biques qui prônaient la pureté du corps et de l'esprit. Pire que Shakka quand il s'agissait de parler de sexe. Elles avaient déjà fait porter le chapeau au capricorne contre Aphrodite et Deathmask. Etonnant d'ailleurs que le cancer ne les ait pas déjà trucidées.

Camus n'était pas très bruyant lors de l'acte mais il aimait bien quand son compagnon hurlait son plaisir…voila qui allait être problématique.

Ouvrant la deuxième lettre, le glacial chevalier sourit légèrement à l'annonce.

_Julian Solo, réincarnation de Poséidon, reconnait le droit à Isaak du Kraken de venir voir Camus du Verseau. La première rencontre se fera lors de la réunion au sanctuaire d'Athéna pour renouveler la rencontre entre les trois sanctuaires : le sanctuaire d'Athéna, le sanctuaire d'Asguard et le sanctuaire sous marin. La discussion sur les modalités des différentes rencontres se fera lors de cette même réunion …_

Finalement Shion était gentil. Il avait du s'arracher les dents pour que le jeune Solo accepte de 'partager' son petit Isaak.

**Waaa ! C'est la première fois que j'ose une scène osée!(je suis encore choquée par ce que je viens d'écrire, entre le lire et l'écrire ça fait vraiment bizarre^^ et encore je suis pas aller jusqu'au bout…) Moi qui croyait que j'allais en faire un avec Shura en premier (capricorne un jour…XD) en parlant de Shura, je n'ai vraiment rien contre lui mais je ne voyais vraiment pas qui pouvait porter plainte pour tapage nocturne alors que le temple du verseau est entouré de celui du poisson (et c'est pas aphrodite qui peut porter plainte) et celui du capricorne. Shura, El Cid et tout les autres chevaliers du capricorne, pardon mais votre gentillesse et votre foi en la pureté d'Athéna mon obliger à vous utiliser de cette façon. Je ferais un OS sur les capricornes pour me pardonner.**

**Je suis aussi méchante avec Dohko…pardon Baella T.T**


End file.
